wizard_grad_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kellen Dalca
Iris Luciana Espinosa Isaac Collins Victoria Vasquez Mary Collins Lucca Vasquez |friends= Carmen Velox|affiliates=Velia Adfaer |affiliation = Sorcerer's Grad Academy|marital = Single|birthDate = June 21st, 1984|birthPlace = Los Angeles, California|species = Human|gender = Nonbinary|height = 5'5"|eyes = Brown}} Kellen Dalca is a student at Sorcerer's Grad Academy. They first enrolled in 2004 and graduate in 2008. Life coming soon Magic Kellen has the ability to manipulate light, or more specifically, the electromagnetic spectrum. Kellen developed their magic fairly late, and as such at the beginning of their schooling lacked the control that some of their classmates had. As a result, their advisor, Vic, helped them practice using and master their powers. Their first act of magic was them glowing. Prior to them entering school, their only major controlled act of magic was removing the light from fire. However, after several month in school, they can turn invisible, create laser beams, and microwave food without a microwave at will, although their angers still unintentionally causes lights to flicker. Generally, positive emotions help lights to increase in intensity and negative emotions help lights go out or dim. Their magic is strongest on June 21st, when there is the most daylight, and wanes until December 21st, the darkest day of the year, and then it grows again. Personality Before Kellen had a grasp on their identity, they were quiet and timid, though they secretly harbored cruel tendencies and a belief that they were better than everyone else that they still have. Now, they are outspoken, stubborn, and blunt. They are not afraid of being underestimated as they are confident (and rightly so) in their magical and intellectual capacities. However, other slights are completely unacceptable to them and they compelled to retaliate, either immediately or as a revenge plot later. Their desire for self-preservation outweighs their temper, and others are often surprised by their patience when making a plan. They see their magical abilities as proof that they above and stand out from the rest of humanity. Kellen also has a strong desire for knowledge both for its own sake and for the sake of power. Physical Appearance Kellen's most noticeable feature is their bright pink hair. It's natural color is black. Their skin color is brown. They are lean, on the shorter side, and wear boots with thick heavy soles to offset this. Kellen wears punk clothes of their own design and usually chooses to be androgynous in appearance. Trivia * Kellen's father (and stepmother and stepbrother) are Catholic while Kellen's mother (and stepfather and stepsister) are Jewish. While they don't adhere to either religion's guidelines, they celebrate both holidays with their families and had a bat mitzvah, making them ethnically Jewish and a member of the Jewish religious community * Kellen dislikes animals * Kellen can play the guitar and sing * They are a fan of the Star Wars franchise * They have a degree in physics and specialize in atomic, molecular, and optical physics * Kellen fences, and is trained in both foil and saber fencing * Kellen is afraid of small spaces Category:SGA